Daughter Of The Night Rose
by Eroskigal
Summary: Natalya, only fifteen, has been diagnosed with a terminal illness, keeping her at home for her last six months. Her only solace comes from her loving siblings and the flower garden outside. As she nears death, closer every day, she starts to understand how fragile and precious life is, and that it can wilt in an instant, just like the flowers in Kupalinka's garden.


Chapter 1: Garden Spirit

Despite the odds that were against her, Natalya took comfort in knowing that she could at least be happy in these final moments. Even if they were as simple as watching her older sister Katushya cooking dinner over the stove, smiling as she hummed along to an old folksong.

She was only fifteen years of age, and yet she had been diagnosed with a terminal illness, having only around six months to live, as the doctor had told her. The illness had prevented her from doing the things she used to, such as going to school.

She scarcely went into public, as she never seemed to last very long, and if her siblings were to leave her alone for too long, then she could faint somewhere out of sight. It had happened before, back when they realized how serious her condition was. Her older sister had finished cooking and started preparing the plates and silverware. "Natalya, which would you prefer, potatoes or rice?"

She snapped herself out of her deep thoughts and answered. "Rice, please."

Smiling, Katushya went back to making preparations. Natalya tapped her fingers on the table, clearly with a though on her mind. "U-Um, Katushya?"

The Ukrainian-born woman turned to face her little sister. "What is it?"

Natalya wasn't one who opened up often, and when she did, she always had a bit of trouble. "Um, it's just...Do you think that maybe I can cook with you sometime?"

It came as a bit of a surprise, but Katushya smiled nevertheless. "Of course you can. I'd love to teach you."

A small smile of relief made itself visible, despite her inevitable end. The sound of the opening front door reverberated throughout the house. Coming home was the same person as always, her older brother Ivan, whom she had grown to love in a romantic way. However, given her short time, she had decided to give up on pursuing romance, as it wouldn't last forever, and since he would still be here as her brother.

"I'm home." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

Katushya smiled at him. "Right on time! Dinner is ready!"

The three siblings sat down at the table, saying prayers and eating their fill. Once it was all over, Natalya was the first to excuse herself, standing from her spot at the table. "I think I'm going to spend some time in the garden for a while."

Katushya and Ivan looked to each other in slight concern, and then back at their youngest sibling. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine."

* * *

Their family used to be pretty rich before their parents died, having tons of societal influences. That was long gone, but the one thing that remained was the beautiful and gigantic flower garden right outside in their backyard. Ever since she had been diagnosed, Natalya found joy in merely sitting and admiring the gorgeous flowers that decorated it.

Ivan and Katushya watched her from the kitchen window, making sure nothing happened to her. The youngest sibling got on her knees and admired some of the Forget-Me-Nots adorning the bushes. Her older siblings, even though they were indoors, could still hear her next words.

"When I die, I want to be buried in this garden."

She smiled sadly, caressing the beautiful blue flowers as they blew in the slight breeze. Stepping away from the window, Katushya and Ivan sat at the table, sighing. "The poor dear. I can't even begin to imagine what she must be going through."

Ivan somberly looked out the window, at his sister playing with the flowers. "I know, but there's nothing we can do. We just need to make her as comfortable as possible."

Katushya felt like crying all of a sudden, but she refrained, since she knew it would only cause more trouble. "But she's so young. She makes it seem like she's okay, but I call tell that she's keeping a lot inside. It's not good for her."

Ivan sighed. "I know she doesn't want to worry us, but it's already too late for that. Every time I see her, I'm terrified that it will be the last."

Katushya rested a comforting hand on Ivan's shoulder. "It will be alright. At least we have her right now, so let's enjoy it while it lasts."

Carefully nodding in understanding, the two eldest siblings walked out the back door to keep their little sister company. "We're just here to check on you." Katushya explained.

Natalya didn't mind at all. "It's fine."

She touched one of the flower petals and spoke what had been on her mind. "I think I want to try weaving flowers into wreaths. We have enough here, and if we run out, we can always grow more."

Katushya smiled. "Weaving flowers? You mean like Kupalinka?"

Natalya nodded. "Yeah, exactly like that."

Ivan secretly smiled at Katushya, both relieved she was alright. "I think the school library has a book about it. Maybe I can get it for you."

Natalya smiled slightly. "Yes, I would like that very much, thank you."

Natalya knew that her time would come sooner than most, and of course she was unhappy about it, who wouldn't be? But at least, in this very moment, she had her family with her, the people whom she found the most important. And when her time did come, at least she wouldn't feel sick anymore. That was a plus.

However, that wasn't to say she wasn't feeling a tad uneasy about this whole ordeal. If she left, it would no doubt leave her family in mourning. But what choice did she have? It wasn't like she was in control of her own death.

Going back to picking her flowers, Natalya figured she might try her hand a wieving for the first time.


End file.
